


The Last Founding Father

by bootyjupiter



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Monroe was the last founding father, but he would never have become the fifth president of the united states without help from his daddy, Thomas Jefferson and his fellow mentee, James Madison.</p><p>"Your uncle has told me a lot about you," Thomas began, his voice gentle and welcoming. "I know how your life has been...chaotic, unpredictable, not a moment to rest...much like the trading ports of the Chesapeake."<br/>I shuddered as he dragged his finger along my bicep.<br/>"But your life doesn't have to be like that. It could be like this," he motioned to the calm waterfront. "I can make your life this way..."<br/>"How?" I breathed, hardly able to control myself.<br/>He brushed his lips up against my ear, making me shudder, "You'll be my good little boy...and I'll be your daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Jefferson

I was nineteen years old when I first met him. My uncle, Judge Joseph Jones, was a member of the House of Burgesses and took me in as his own when the death of my father left me and my siblings orphaned. I had recently enrolled in the College of William and Mary at my uncle's behest and felt woefully unprepared. The majority of my childhood had been spent working the field rather than the books, and I was suddenly thrust into a classroom alongside the sons of the royal governor and other Virginia plantation royalty. My uncle could tell my confidence was waning, so he dressed me up and brought me to the House of Burgesses to "show me off," he had said. "Here he is," he clasped me on the shoulders and presented me to a dashing young man with reddish hair and piercing eyes. "This, Mr. Jefferson, is my promising young nephew , Mr. James Monroe. If you'll mark my words, I'd declare he will prove himself a historically capable politician, and he's dashing as hell, if I may add."

Mr. Jefferson looked back at me, up and down went his chilling gaze, but then he suddenly took on a new demeanor and outstretched his warm, gentle hand to take mine. "James Monroe...your father's name?"

"Yes, sir."

"I believe I've met him. Good man." He released my hand and nodded to my uncle, "Your uncle speaks highly of you. I'm sure you'll impress us all some day." He nodded and began to take his leave.

"Thank you, sir."

I watched him go, shaking a little at the thrill of meeting such a great man. My uncle stood beside me, amused by my awe. "He'll be a great man, James. You better keep on his good side."

"I...I know his cousin. John Marshall and I went to school together..." I stammered, still incapacitated by the memory of that man's chiseled jaw. He folded his hands in front of him to cover another chisel that wanted so desperately to be on display.

"Well, my boy, now that is probably something you don't want to bring up. Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Marshall may share blood, but it's bad blood."

I was relieved that my uncle warned me before I brought it up to the man himself. Mr. Jefferson came to a halt down the hall before an even younger man, who was dressed with such finesse I knew him immediately to be from another powerful plantation family. He seemed beyond cordial with the man, a close friend who he had no qualms of embracing right there in the house. "W-Who's that?" I asked my uncle.

"James Madison, an up and comer. Mr. Jefferson has taken an interest in him, and if you play your cards right, he'll take one in you as well. Make me proud, son."

 

My uncle sent me a note by messenger, requesting that I meet him at the House of Burgesses, but he gave me no explanation for why he needed me. I arrived promptly and waited outside the hall. My uncle told me that I had a terrible habit of pacing, back and forth, whenever I was forced to wait. He said it made me look undisciplined, impatient, but as far as I could tell, no one was around to see me.

But I was wrong. Someone grabbed me from behind, one arm wrapped around my abdomen for force with the other hand over my mouth to prevent me from making a sound. I was dragged into a dark service hallway I hadn't noticed before. I struggled against my kidnapper's sturdy arms, kicking and punching until I was finally released. I spun around and gasped, but then I froze, "M-Mr. Jefferson?"

Mr. Jefferson smirked back at me, then he tenderly approached me, outstretching his arms to draw me up against his hard abdomen. "That's a good boy...."

"M-Mr. Jefferson..." I sighed as he drew his hand up to my face and caressed it gently. My lips quivered as he slowly pressed his lips to mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he held me in his strong arms and tasted me, and I tasted him back.

He pulled back from me and smiled, "Call me Thomas." He reached for my pants and undid the buttons with one hand.

"Thomas!" I gasped. "N-Not here!"

Thomas laughed and grabbed my hand. He pulled me deeper down the service hallway until we emerged into the sunlight and he lifted me up into his gilded carriage, pulled by six horses. He climbed in behind me and drew me back into his arms. He was a phenomenal kisser, though I had never kissed anyone else. He had such confidence, and he fully grasped that confidence when he lowered me down on the seat of his carriage and slid my pants down to my ankles. He replaced his tongue with his fingers in my mouth and I lost sight of his face, but I sucked on his fingers and trusted, I trusted him to lead the charge. He wrapped his lips around my cock and sucked, eliciting a startled gasp from me, so I sucked on Thomas's fingers to try to keep quiet.

"Moan for me, James. I want to hear you." He took his fingers out of my mouth and played with my nipples.

"Thomas!" I gasped, reaching down to play with his hair as he licked me. I felt one if his fingers probe against my hole, then he plunged it in without further warning. I groaned and reached over my head, gripping onto the handle of the carriage door to try to get ahold of myself.

"That's a good boy," Thomas smiled, pulling my pants off all the way and undoing the buttons on his. "Open up wide for me now." I had never had another penis inside me, but I was sure he was one of the largest men in the world.

"Oh, Thomas!" He pushed inside of my slowly, making me moan long and hard, wishing for more. "Faster," I breathed impatiently.

"Slow down, little boy," Thomas laughed. "I wouldn't want to break you."

I gasped as he gave me exactly what I asked for, one fast, deep pierce with his cock into my ass.

"See," he repressed a moan on his part. "We need to work you open a little more. You're so tight..."

I nearly fainted from ecstasy as he slowly moved himself in and out. He massaged my cock and as we both neared climax he took my hand and held it tightly. "James, look at me," he urged. "Look at me." I looked into his eyes and smiled. He was beautiful, and he looked at me and he thought I was beautiful. He came inside of me, releasing his slippery seed deep inside my bowels. The sensation made me shiver and I came, shooting my seed up into the air so it landed on the floor of his carriage.

I gasped, "I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!"

"Shh," Thomas leaned in and kissed me, then drew me upright into his arms. "You're sweet, James. But some messes, you just shouldn't touch." Thomas kissed me again and I wondered what he meant. Was he calling me a mess? Did he want more?

The carriage suddenly jerked to a halt. I hadn't realized we were moving. "Where are we?" I asked nervously, but his firm hand on my shoulder reassured me.

"Go out and see," he teased.

I peered out the carriage and found that we were right up along the bay, but not the bustling business part of the bay. This part was secluded, quiet, without a soul in sight. My breath was taken away by the tranquility.

"Your uncle has told me a lot about you," Thomas began, his voice gentle and welcoming. "I know how your life has been...chaotic, unpredictable, not a moment to rest...much like the trading ports of the Chesapeake."

I shuddered as he dragged his finger along my bicep.

"But your life doesn't have to be like that. It could be like this," he motioned to the calm waterfront. "I can make your life this way..."

"How?" I breathed, hardly able to control myself.

He brushed his lips up against my ear, making me shudder, "You'll be my good little boy...and I'll be your daddy."


	2. Separate to Serve

"You should have seen it, Mr. Jefferson!" I exclaimed, trying to paint the scene for him. He had returned to Monticello for the week when it happened.

"It's Thomas, James," he smiled, glancing up at me from the papers he was studying on his desk.

"Thomas," I sighed, reeling in my enthusiasm for him, but he had gifted me my enthusiasm. He had taken me under his wing and showed me how the British government was abusing it's American colonies. I was all but ready to throw out my books and join the militia, but Thomas wouldn't allow my to leave William and Mary before I completed my   
studies. "We heard of the governor's plan at the college and we raced down there! We wouldn't let them take our guns uncontested! And all of the Tories have left the school! Run on back to their loyalist households to lick their wounds."

"You became violent?" Thomas looked up at me and scowled. He was still against resorting to violence against the British.

"No, not me," I muttered, blushing from his scorn. "B-But, Thomas, you of all people should understand..."

"Don't tell me what I should understand," he said sternly, rising to his feet to reprimand me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I-I'm just trying to tell you that I'm going to be an officer. I've been appointed to be a lieutenant and I...I'm leaving school."

He nodded solemnly, "I was told." I swallowed hard. He truly did know everything. "I supposed there's nothing I can do to stop you. I myself am off as well." He began to pack his bag and blew out the candle on his desk.

"Where are you going?" I asked, the waver of my voice giving away my concern.

He sighed and forced a smile, "Well, why should you have all the fun? I've been elected to the continental congress. While you're off fighting for our country, I'll be off thinking for our country." He had come up right in front of me and took me in his arms. "Just one more thing, James," he kissed me passionately, swirling his tongue in my mouth as if he feared I would forget the taste of him. "Don't forget to write."

 

My dear Mr. Jefferson,

It has only been months that we have been apart but it feels like years. I'm surrounded by my men, but without you by my side, I am doomed to loneliness. I don't fear for my life. I would happily die for my country. But I do fear never laying my eyes on you again. If you take pity on a poor orphan, you would send me a token of your love for me. I would assure you of my love for you but I have nothing to give by the enclosed lock of my hair.

You'll be happy to know that the Virginia boys, a sizable number of whom are under my direct command, are fighting like men for their country and possess far more courage than our northern brethren, particularly the miserable wretches that comprise the Connecticut militia. We will win this war yet.

Your most devoted and obedient servant,  
Lt. James Monroe

 

Dear sir, (I was alarmed by his cool heading)

I was pleased to hear from you and hold your token in high regard. Enclosed you will find my favorite ribbon with which I have used to tie up my hair. I pray that you will receive this token with warmth and note that the ribbon had retained my scent, and thereby with start to fill that feeling of loneliness you've expressed, which so pains me to hear. (I smelled the ribbon and the smell recalled my fondest memories of the man, sending me into an emotional spiral that elicited tears from my eyes as I continued to read)

I regret that you failed to mention the brilliance of my latest literary achievement. The Declaration of Independence has freed our colony to be an independent state, along with all of our American brethren. Surely, a captain who has been wounded in battle at Trenton must appreciate the gravity of this document. I was mortified to hear of your injury and given due relief to hear of your survival and subsequent promotion. You are not my little boy anymore, but I will always be your devoted and loving father.

Forever yours devoted,  
Thomas Jefferson

 

Upon reading his letter, I was convinced that Thomas was relieved that I had been promoted, putting me out of the line of battle for the remainder of the war. I believed, but never received confirmation, that Thomas convinced my uncle to seek a position as an aide-de-camp, saving me from harm's way. I desperately wanted a field command, but Thomas and my uncle had conspired to keep me on the sidelines. I would bring honor to my name yet, and Thomas would be proud of me.


	3. Femme Fatale

I was standing on the sidelines as Mr. Jefferson wanted, watching the battle at Brandywine erupt below. It infuriated me to stand idly by and watch my men sacrifice for their country, bringing honor to them and their families. I kept my eyes trained on a commander below. He was the French marquis whom Washington adored, and I feared he was putting himself in danger. I watched as a bullet pierced through him, sending him to the ground as chaos erupted about him. "The marquis has been hit!" I cried out to the commanders around me. "Someone has to help him!" I took it upon myself, mounted my horse and hurried to the frenchman's aid. He was writhing in pain below my horse as I approached him. I jumped down and heaved him up onto my horse. Off we galloped. He managed to swing his leg over my horse and clung to me in his weakened state to stay on. 

"What's your name, soldier?" He stammered.

"Captain James Monroe, at your service sir. I'm going to get you somewhere safe."

Another officer caught up to me. It was an aide to General Washington, who directed us to a church in a nearby town. I descended from my horse and helped Lafayette down, catching him in my arms. "Oh," the flamboyant Frenchman smiled and teased me, drawing his finger in a swirl along my chest. "You're quite strong, aren't you?" Suddenly, the pain overcame him and he cringed, trying desperately not to scream.

I hurried him inside and laid him down tenderly on a straw mattress. Blood was everywhere from the wound in his leg. My shirt was soaked with blood so I took it off, figuring it would be useful in forming a tourniquet. He smiled up at me and I realized he liked what he saw, but I had business to attend to. "I-I'm going to have to take off your pants," I muttered, blushing as I began. He appeared to be as large as Mr. Jefferson, but I tried not to look. I tied my shirt around the wound, which seemed to stop the bleeding pretty well.   
I sighed with relief and sat back. "Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"How you say...a flesh wound, mon ami," he smiled weakly. "You are very beautiful, Captain. Where have you been hiding?"

"I-I'm sorry, Monsieur," I sighed, feeling myself flushed with desire. "I-I'm taken."

"Who's the lucky man?" Lafayette insinuated.

"That's private," I insisted. "You need to rest."

"Mais, no, mon amour," Lafayette licked his dry lips and captured me with the glint in his eyes. "I don't need to rest. You've invigorated me."

I leaned in over him, amazed by his appeal, but I hesitated. What would Thomas say?

"Remove my shirt, Captain," he suggested, giving me a reason to touch him. His skin was so soft, as soon as I touched him, I couldn't keep my hands off. I gasped, having kept such control over my desires for so long, over a year without intimacy. It was time. I may never seen Thomas again, and he hasn't written me in months. Who's to say he's still interested?

"Have you ever been inside of another man?" Lafayette asked me, after I eagerly removed my pants.

This gave me pause and I worried I may disappoint him. "N-No," I sighed. Thomas was always the one who penetrated me. "But I will do my best, if you'll let me."

"Fill me up, Captain," Lafayette smiled. "I want you inside me..." He trailed off, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as I entered him with a perhaps overly confident thrust.   
"Deeper," he plead, so I went deeper and harder and faster. I grabbed onto his thighs for leverage as I ravaged him.

He panted, moaning and muttering my name. I liked the way he said it with his accent, so I begged him for more, "Say it again. Say my name!"

But he didn't say my name again. His head dropped to the side, eyes closed, and he labored with his breath. I slowed my thrusts, then came to pause as I realized what was happening. "Lafayette? Are you okay?"

"You may finish," he breathed weakly, though he didn't open his eyes. "I've just become a bit dizzy."

"Good god, man, show some decency!" I heard a chilling voice of the commander and spun around, grabbing my pants off the floor to cover myself up. "General Washington, sir!" I gasped, standing at attention...in more ways than one. "Sir, it's not what it looks like..."

"Captain Monroe," he said sternly, as if to scold me. "Your duty is to watch over my beloved Lafayette with regard to his safety and his safety alone."

"Your excellency, I..."

"Ah, mon petit general," Lafayette sighed longingly. "You show your jealousy. Be calm, I am yours."

General Washington eyed me up and down, debating whether or not to attack.

"Sir, I had no idea..." I stammered, but he cut me off.

"And you still have none," he said curtly. "Resume your business, whatever it may be, but tomorrow, my dear sweet Lafayette..." His voice was saturated with disdain. "Tomorrow, you will be mine once again." He stormed out, leaving Lafayette and me alone once more. "Don't you mind him, a jealous little boy, our general is," Lafayette explained. "But he has a point. I am quite exhausted and should take a rest."

I sat beside him as he drifted off the sleep and finished myself off, trying to think of Thomas and excuses for why I had cheated. It didn't count, I would tell him. I never finished.

 

My Dear Sir,

I am at once filled with sorrow and excitement at the prospect of returning to Virginia; sorrow for the abandonment of this great revolutionary cause, sorrow for the loss of my brothers in arms, and sorrow over their reaction to my falling out of their brotherhood. Yet the excitement overwhelms me, excitement to be reunited with my dearest and most beloved companion. These years have passed with great loneliness and longing for you presence and I ache with desire to be reunited. My heart and body long for you, my love.

While I am certain there will be pleasure abounding, I assure you of my commitment to business and look forward to pursuing my study of law under the governor of Virginia. I long to be by your side and at your table.

Your devoted student and affectionate companion,  
James Monroe


	4. Make up or Break up

A servant showed me into Mr. Jefferson's study and announced my presence, but Thomas, who was facing away from the door and standing over his desk, gazing out the window, hardly made at move at the mention of me.

"Sir, Captain James Monroe..." The servant repeated.

"Thank you, you may leave us," Thomas responded calmly, still refusing to show his face. He waited for the servant to leave and let silence longer about us in the air, causing me to grow sweaty from anxiety. I finally gave in to his mind games, "Thomas, have I upset you?"

He spun around, and with a ferocity which I had never before witnessed from him, he charged me and pinned me to the wall, breathing heavily with rage as he tore my pants open, breaking off the top two buttons. He reached in and grabbed me by the balls, clenching them so tightly that I couldn't breathe. "T-Thomas?" I whimpered, leaning up against him desperately as he clenched even tighter, pressing me up against him with a firm hand clamped over the back of my neck. "T-Thomas, please," I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks. "W-What did I do?"

"Does it hurt?" He sneered, giving me one final, debilitating squeeze before releasing me to collapse on my knees at his feet.

I nodded, weeping and clutching my throbbing sack.

"That's what you've done to my heart," he scowled down at me, but turned away suddenly to hide his own tears.

"Thomas..." I slowly rose to my feet, but I had to lean up against the wall until I gained feeling back in my legs. "My heart aches for you, has ached for years, and I have returned to study under you and live beside you. Why do you deny me?"

"You have forsaken me," he growled, throwing a letter in my face and pacing angrily as I read:

 

Dear sir,

The man which you hold dear was seen by my own eyes in the arms of another, the Marquis, a man after my own heart. We both deserve better from our men.

Your obedient servant,  
G. Washington

 

I gazed up at Thomas, shaking with tears as I processed my own fears. "Thomas, I love you..."

"When were you going to tell me?" Thomas demanded.

"It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake," I plead with him. "I didn't even finish...and I didn't want to! You are my love, my one and only desire. That's why I have returned to your home, seeking my place in your heart, as you maintain the largest portion of mine. You are my sun and moon, Thomas!"

"Then why did you cheat?" Thomas muttered coolly.

"I made a mistake," I admitted, trying to humble myself to the man I longed for. "I was overwhelmed, overcome by the moment...but you are the only man I long for, the only man I think of.... I want to fill you up. I want to be the one who makes you whole because you make me feel...you make me feel...like I belong."

Thomas finally looked at me, into my eyes and into my soul. He was calmed, I think from the realization that I was still but a boy, still prone to deviancy in my private life and loneliness in public. He could see my loneliness, my abandonment issues, my fear of loss...and he took pity. He sighed and reached out to gently caress my cheek. "You are but a child...and boys of your age do have needs that must be satisfied." He took my hand and found that I kept his token of love tied around my wrist so he would always be with me. "I will not abandon you, James," he sighed and drew me, despite my sniveling, into his arms for a kiss. "You've been a bad little boy," he began to tease me, allowing me to relax in his embrace. "But bad boys can be broken..."

 

Thomas bent me over his lap. I could feel his massive, rock hard cock pressing up against my stomach, but he wasn't ready to play. First, he had to teach me a lesson.

He smacked me hard on the ass, with palm open wide to leave a big red imprint. I cried out in agony, but felt oddly aroused, and Thomas was too. He grew harder as he struck me again and again, each time eliciting a cry, louder and louder until...he stopped. "Get on the floor," he ordered. "On your hand and knees!" He threw me down to the ground on all found and hovered over me. Suddenly, he clutched my dick, stroking it aggressively as I panted until it was hard and saluted like a good soldier. He dropped down on one knee and mounted me, penetrating deeply with bold, decisive strokes. "You...will rue...what you have done," he lectured between forceful thrusts that left me gasping for air. "You will...rue the day...you let another...into your hole."

"I didn't," I gasped as he lingered deep within me. "I penetrated him."

Thomas pulled out of my so fast I thought he might take some of my innards out with him. "You? But you've never...that was your first time then."

I nodded, glancing back at him to find a sober look on his face. "I-I'd love to try it with you sometime," I suggested.

He smiled, relieved by the reassurance of my devotion to him, "You'll have to earn it."

With our relationship ameliorated, Thomas and I set off on a new adventure together as lovers and as student and teacher. Days were spent studying the law, with the occasional interruption of his governor duties, and in the evenings, I was finally allowed to share his bed. Within the year, I was admitted to the bar.

"You've earned it," Thomas smiled, taking my hand and leading me to his bed. He laid down on his back and spread his legs, but I hesitated. "Go on, then," he insisted.

"I-I'm nervous," I admitted.

He smiled, but grabbed me hand to draw me close to him. "You don't have to be nervous. I'll enjoy it, no matter what." He helped guide my penis into his hole and I slowly pushed inside. He tensed for a moment, but slowly relaxed with a sigh as I thrust deep inside him. I moved in and out slowly at first, but faster as Thomas began to open up. He was panting, his cheeks flushed red as he gazed up at me.

"I-I love you, Thomas," I panted as he tightened around me, gasping with pleasure as I rammed his prostate.

"James," Thomas sighed, but bit his lip, desperate to keep from crying out as I came inside him.

I moaned. That was the best orgasm I had ever had, and he was much tighter than Lafayette had been.

"James," Thomas continued as I slowly fell out of him, kneeling on the bed to catch my breath. "I'm going to France."

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I started to panic and tears streamed down my cheeks. Thomas took me under his arm and soothed me to take a deep breath. "What?" I managed to stammer.

"I'll serve as the foreign minister to France," Thomas explained. "I can't be governor forever."

"France? For how long?"

"Could be years, James," he sighed. He took my hand in his and stroked my thigh gently as he pondered something. "You could come with me, James. We could be together."

I was sobbing, mortified by the prospect of being separated once again from my dearest love. "You want me to come to France? With you? W-What would I do in France?"

"I need a secretary," Thomas suggested.

"Secretary!" I scoffed at the insult. "You want me to be your secretary so you can...so you can take me to France to be your fuck boy?" I left out a sob, but quickly got a hold of   
myself. "I could be someone here. I could be the next governor of Virginia. I have supporters..."

He glanced at me and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was aware of my prospects here in Virginia.

"You know..." I gasped at his betrayal. "You know, and you don't want me to be governor..."

"James, I..." He sighed, but I cut him off, rising to my feet with a fury.

"You want me to come with you so that I won't be governor. You're jealous of me! You're afraid because you know that I'll be a better governor than you!"

Thomas swiftly rose to his feet and smacked me with the back of his hand, leaving a terrible ache within my jawbone.

I gasped, and clutched my cheek, tears swelling back into my eyes.

"James..." Thomas sighed.

"I can't believe I fell for it," I muttered. "You never loved me." I swallowed hard, seeing that my words had cut him deep. "Go to France," I sighed, dressing myself quickly and heading for the door. "...and don't write to me."


	5. Collisions at the Convention

I smiled wide on the day of my inauguration as governor of Virginia. I was proud, proud of myself and my accomplishments, and I knew my uncle was proud of me too. With Thomas in France, my uncle was my only true ally in this great country.

I made many friends while Thomas was away. The most prominent of whom was Mr. James Madison.

James Madison was much shorter than I or Mr. Jefferson, but he stood tall with a steady brain that could battle any other.

"Governor Monroe, I am honored to finally meet you," The little man looked up at me in awe, astonished by my stature. "Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Jones have told me much about you. I understand you're very effective from your pulpit as the governor. Mr. Jefferson is very pleased with your service to our great state."

My uncle, who made the introduction, was watching with pleasure. As one of my strongest political allies in the congress, Mr. Jones bolstered me economically as well, allowing me to reside in his Virginia home while my governor salary began to sooth my economic woes.

"I wasn't aware Mr. Jefferson had any interest in my work," I tensed at the mention of him. We hadn't exchanged a single letter in the nearly three years that he had been gone. I had made many friends across these United States, but I had found no one to replace what I had lost with Thomas.

"He asked me to keep him informed on his former office," Mr. Madison smiled coyly, and I realized that he knew my history with Thomas quite thoroughly. But before I could think of the proper response, he continued, "My dear Mr. Monroe, I hope you do me the honor of joining the Virginia delegation to the convention. Your uncle put in your name and I   
find the recommendation commendable, to say the least."

I had heard much about this constitutional convention. Delegates from each state would meet to design a new form of government, one that would propel this great nation to the center stage of political superpowers. My uncle gave me a look, urging me to accept Mr. Madison's offer. I didn't find much reason to debate. I had served my three years as governor and needed a new job. "I would be honored to serve, Mr. Madison," I bowed formally, to assure him of my humble subordination.

 

The convention was a true thrill, an opportunity for me to reconnect with many great men I met during the war. Among those men was Alexander Hamilton, an exceedingly handsome little man who had proved to be one of the top minds in the nation. He spotted me from across the hall, as he convened with Mr. Madison, and he came to me immediately, taking me by the hand. "Captain Monroe" he smiled warmly.

"Colonel Hamilton, it's good to see you in good health."

"And good spirits, my friend! Unlike yourself it seems! I trust you'll join me at the tavern this evening? We'll lift those spirits yet!"

"Yes sir," I couldn't help but smile, as his energy was infectious.

Most delegates adjourned to the Raleigh tavern that evening, and I found myself seated between Hamilton and Monroe, and across from the greatest man I had ever known, General George Washington himself. He glowered back at me, evidently still sore about my evening spent with Lafayette.

"General Washington," I bowed my head to him before I sat, aware of his aversion to physical touch.

"Monroe," he sighed.

"Have a seat, Captain and we'll get you a drink!" Colonel Hamilton clasped me on the shoulder and pulled me down to his level. "You look like you need to relax, let your hair down." I gasped, feeling a hand resting upon my inner thigh, slowly ascending to a more restricted region.

"Sir!" I shoved the colonel's hand away and rose to my feet.

"You're right, sir," he rose with me and took my hand. "This is a private matter."

"Have a good time," Mr. Madison smirked as Alexander Hamilton led me from the common room and up to his lodging. "You've interested me since the moment I met you, Mr. Monroe," Hamilton began to explain as he undid the top buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. "Your stature and..." He cleared his throat, "...endowment...are very attractive to a man such as myself." He reached out and touched me in a most indecent location, urging me to erupt with indignation.

"Mr. Hamilton! This is how you proposition someone!? You have offended me, sir!"

"Come now, my dear sir," he smiled, withdrawing his hand but not his efforts. "I know quite well that you haven't been satisfied in many years, not since Mr. Jefferson made his entrance into the European diplomatic stage. You must be tired of being this tense. Allow me to relieve your stress." He approached me again, aiming for the buttons of my coat.

"Mr. Hamilton!"

"Shh, young men like us need to feed regularly. Without our appetites in check, we can become irrational, much like you are acting now. Sit, dear James, and allow me to tend to you." He pushed me down on the bed and worked the buttons of my pants open. "Oh! I see your body betrays your words." He smiled as I allowed him to undress me and himself, but before pursuing to "tame the beast," as he said, he laid down beside me, playing gently with my nipples as I tried to keep from blushing. "You're a noble man, James, but you owe nothing to Mr. Jefferson. He has left you desolate for years! Now, please, just try to enjoy this..."

I gasped as his head found its way between my legs and he worked me with his magic tongue until I was on the very edge! I had heard tell of his oratory skills, but never expected him to elicit such pleasure.

"You're so big," Alexander caressed my cheek as he appraised my assets. He drew his finger along my lip, sticking it into my mouth, so I sucked on it sensually, overcome by a sudden desire to please him. I reached for his penis, but he denied me, taking my hand in his instead. "Not yet," he soothed my fragile ego and mounted me. As he hovered with his hole positioned above my penis, which throbbed in anticipation. I moaned as he probed himself with a finger. He sighed with relief, opening his hole enough for me to enter him. "I want you inside me," he smiled.

"I want to be inside you!" I gasped, unable to contain my excitement any longer. He laughed as he lowered himself down, then cringed as I slowly slipped inside. He bounced up and down on me, slowly at first, then faster and faster as I cried out, ready to burst from the ecstasy he provided me.

"That's right," he smirked, looking down at me as I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "That's a good boy. You fuck me, fuck me like the man you want to be."

Thomas, I wanted to be Thomas. I wanted to be the head of a political dynasty. I wanted to have people like Alexander...people like Alexander who were willing...ready and willing to fuck me on a moments notice. I wanted a family.

"Alex!" I cried, grabbing his thighs and holding him down on my cock as I finally, after years of painful solitude, felt release. Alexander stroked himself, bouncing up and down gently until he finished himself, while I lay motionless, panting as I tried to recover from the sheer ecstasy.

Alexander lay down beside me and rested his head on my chest, "Did you enjoy it, Captain?"

"Very much," I blushed, but he looked up at me, smiling, and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

He stood up and began to dress. "I must admit to you, James, that you have been a target of mine for many years," he admitted absentmindedly as I prepared to dress myself as well.

"A target?"

"But with your...infatuation with Mr. Jefferson, my desires had to be delayed. When Mr. Madison informed me that you and Jefferson were no longer..."

"Madison was in on this?"

Alexander looked at me in shock, "You didn't seriously believe you were a delegate to the constitutional convention?"

Upon hearing this, I was launched back into a fury, dressing as quickly as I could as I berated the man I thought I might be able to love just a moment ago. "I am not a toy to be traded amongst pompous, entitled men like you and Mr. Jefferson. I am a public man and I have always devoted my time and efforts to this great nation. And you aim to tell me that my nomination to this convention was a hoax, a hoax! A hoax to draw me into the bed of a tempter, a hoax to permanently drive a wedge between me and Mr. Jefferson, and I know who's behind this."

"James, please," Alexander appeared mortified by my sudden change in demeanor.

"Mr. Madison's mind has been clouded by his head," I insinuated. "He will rue the day he made a fool of James Monroe!" I slammed the door and left Alexander half dressed and near to tears while I sought my revenge.


	6. Say Yes

Sir,

I'll have you know that I was displeased to hear that you have expressed interest in being informed by a secondary source of my goings on, and that your informer, the dishonorable Mr. Madison, had launched a plot to drive us further apart. I'll have you know that he succeeded. I have no interest in reuniting with you upon your return to these United States and give you full warning that you and Mr. Madison have discovered a political enemy. I hope that you and Mr. Madison enjoy each other.

J. Monroe

 

I attempted to destroy Madison at the ratifying convention, as I was a true delegate there, but found myself in the minority in my opinions. Nevertheless, as the constitution took effect, I was selected to serve in the senate as General Washington took his place as our first president. To my chagrin, he appointed both Jefferson and Hamilton to his cabinet.

I arrived at my lodgings in New York City, and what awaited me but a beautiful bouquet of flowers with a note attached:

My dearest James,

Thoughts of you overwhelm me and my heart aches that I may have offended you to drive you so far away from me for so long. Fate has brought you back to me to allow us a second chance. I pray that you will accept my apology for our encounter over the convention and hope you may call upon me at your nearest convenience.

Your most affectionate friend,  
A. Ham

 

My thoughts had also lingered upon Alexander in our separation. I regretted my rashness, poorly directed toward him, and I hoped to kindle our flame. On the back of the card was the name of his residence, and I took leave immediately to find him.

"Alexander!" I ignored the servant, who begged me not to disturb him as he was in a meeting, and I barged into Alexander's office residence to present myself.

The two men in the office rose, but the room itself and everything and everyone in it seemed to freeze. Alexander was in a meeting with none other than Mr. Jefferson, a man I hadn't seen in five years, and hated to my very core.

"James," Alexander smiled nervously. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Thomas smirked and looked me up and down several times, then glanced over to appraise Mr. Hamilton, as if astonished that I could love him, or perhaps that he could love me.   
"James, you certainly appear to be doing well...eating well, at the very least," he side-eyed me, proving that he was ready to strike.

I turned red and adjusted my coat, "I'll have you know that I have been eating just fine and haven't gained a pound. In fact, I ride for two hours every morning and get plenty of exercise."

"You look incredible, James," Alexander sighed. It was clear he wasn't sure how to deal with this situation.

"You've just arrived in New York, I see?" Thomas took control and stepped toward me, asserting his dominance over Alexander. "We'll have dinner. I insisted that you both done with me this evening. Alexander will show you to my home," he informed me. "I will not take no for an answer," he assured me roughly, brushing my arm as he walked past me to leave. "I'll expect you both within the hour."

Alexander sighed as we were finally left alone, but he smiled and approached me, drawing me into his arms, "You received my flowers?"

"I did," I drew his chin up and kissed him passionately, our lips melding together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. "I've missed you, Alex."

"James, you can not imagine how I have longed to be in your arms once more!" He exclaimed, holding me tightly. "I'm so sorry for Thomas, if I had know you would arrive so soon, I would have never accepted him into my home. We do not have to dine with him."

"No, we must," I assured him, ready to play the game. "I want to win this war. And to win, I have to know what I'm dealing with."

 

Mr. Madison rose to his feet so quickly and with such aggression as I arrived that he brought silence to the entire room. Mr. Jefferson had invited a hoard of his followers, his secretaries, his political allies. Thomas gave me a smirk from across the room, then muttered something to a younger man he had been conversing with. That young man approached me upon Thomas's orders to introduce himself. "Mr. Monroe, I understand you'll be joining me in the senate," he said to me, offering a hand to shake.

"I don't believe we've met," I muttered, taking his hand cautiously.

The man gave Alexander a look and erupted with laughter. "Pardon me, sir, I'm Aaron Burr, at your service."

Mr. Monroe slowly returned to his seat.

"I've been asked to show you to your seat," Mr. Burr turned coyly to Alexander. "Mr. Hamilton, if you don't mind, I have some things to discuss with you over this meal, so would prefer for you to sit at the far end of the table with me." Alexander consented, and Mr. Burr proceeded to direct me to the head of the table where Mr. Jefferson was seated.

Thomas smiled and motioned for me to sit in the chair beside him. "It's time we catch up."  
With Madison sitting across from me, scowling as I sat, Thomas took my hand and held it warmly in both of his. "I want you to feel welcome in my home, James. You have been a friend and student of mine for many years, and to have you entirely out of my life would be unacceptable."

I pulled my hand away from him and scoffed, "I'd have an easier time believing you if you lackey here," I glowered at Madison, "hadn't humiliated me on the national stage, and don't try to tell me that you knew nothing about it, Thomas."

Thomas must have realized that we were attracting inappropriate attention, so he forced a smile and requested that we continue our discussion in private.

 

Thomas shook his head as he closed the door behind us into his study, but when he turned around, he had tears in his eyes. "James, I..."

"Stop it! Stop!" I demanded as the tears began to run down his cheeks and he approached me. "You can't do this to me, Thomas!"

"Why did we even break up in the first place?" He fell to his knees before me and began to grovel.

"You're embarrassing yourself," I sneered, taking a sadistic pleasure in getting back at him for the humiliation he had caused me.

"James, you know how I feel about you," Thomas whimpered, reaching up to take me hand.

"Stop it!" I screamed, shoving him back, sending him toppled over onto the floor.

With that he had had it with me and put his foot down. He jumped to his feet and wiped away his tears, then he grabbed me by my coat and slammed me up against the wall. "Why are you being this way?" He slammed me again, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me gasping for breath. "After all I've done for you! You insolent, petty, worthless..." He gripped my neck, choking me before I could catch my breath.

"Worthless," I coughed with a breath that managed to sneak through. I started to cry as I truly believed he was going to end me. Worthless. He called me worthless. Of all things, worthless!? His own protégé? He first love...my first love...thought I was worthless?

He released me and cradled my limp body in his arms, having fallen to his knees as he couldn't support my body weight. I gazed up at him and found him weeping, his tears dripping onto my coat. "T-Thomas," I choked.

"James, I'm sorry," he sobbed. "You make me so mad! Not being with you...why are you being this way?"

"Can't breathe," I coughed, so he tilted my head up and breathed into me himself, jump starting my lungs back to life.

He kissed me over and over on my cheeks and head, weeping about how I made him do it, how I couldn't just get over myself and realize that we were made for each other, that we were better together. After he sobbed himself dry, he heaved my still limp body to his bedroom and tucked me into the bed. "I'll return after dinner to care for you," he promised. "I can't let on that something has happened." He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared for what seemed like hours. He returned with a plate for me and placed it on the bed. "How do you feel?"

I had regained movement of my arms, but felt too weak and dizzy to stand. "L-look what you've done," I whimpered.

"I'll care for you. I brought you dinner." He attempted to feed me but I refused him, too nauseous to stomach it. He laid down beside me and kissed me again. "I miss lying with you," he draped his hand over my chest.

I missed him too, but I needed to resist...for Alexander I needed to resist, "Thomas, I can't."

"Why can't we just start where we left off?" He soothed me, brushing his soft lips up against my cheek. "Your body tells me you want to," he teased me, so I covered up my very large indiscretion. "Let me take care of you..." He licked my ear, drawing a moan from my lips.

"N-No," I muttered, but as he nibbled on my neck, I began to feel warmth deep within me. I was back in Thomas's arms and he still loves me as I love him! "No!" I demanded, shoving him away with all the strength I had left, falling to tears as I had nearly betrayed Alexander.

"What's wrong, my love?" Thomas sighed, nearly to tears himself at my denial.

"T-Thomas," I whimpered. "I'm with Alex now. I-I can't..."

Thomas shook his head, "You don't want to be with him, James. You belong with me." He leaned over me and nibbled on my neck, slipping his hand into the front of my pants.

I sighed with relief. It had been so long since someone had touched me like that...and   
Thomas knew exactly how to play my fiddle.

"Say yes, James," he shivered with anticipation. "Say yes."

"Yes!" I gasped, and he was off to work on me, on his hands and knees, tearing off our clothes. He did something knew...wrapping his smooth lips around the tip of my penis and easing down slowly, spit dripping evenly from his mouth. I moaned, and noticed him playing with his own penis. He was hard already. When he stopped, I gasped, wishing for more.

He chuckled, "That filthy Frenchman taught me that. I thought you would like it."

"Again," I begged, but he has moved on.

"No, no, James. I want to be inside of you." He smiled and slipped a finger into me, "And it feels like you're ready for me."

He filled me up, massaging my penis delicately with his fingertips. "I bet Alex can't make you feel like this," he muttered as my eyes rolled back in my head. "You were made for me."

 

Thomas and I had sex three times that night. He even let me penetrate him once. I had gained back my strength, and Thomas showed me to the door. He loaned me a scarf to cover up the bruises on my neck, but when the door swung open, Alexander was sitting there on his front porch.

He stood quickly upon hearing the door open, "James." He swallowed hard as he found me escorted by Thomas. "I-I was worried about you...but I see I had no reason..." He bit his lip, fighting back tears.

"Alexander, it's not what it looks like."

"Isn't it?" He nearly whimpered. "I figured this would happen...just...not so quickly." He turned to leave.

"Let him go, James," Thomas whispered into my ear, so I did.


End file.
